


The common family man

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: The common family man struggles with his life until he finds an unpredictable solution.





	

The common family man was in turmoil in the breakfast of the common family. In the past night, his common family daughter interrupted him and his wife having sex, and he was very frustrated about that.

In the following day, after the kids went to school, the common family man began to complain about them. Not in a bad mood was him, mind you. His pupils were dilated, and it was clear he seemed to not believe he was saying something like that, for someone who hated being interrupted in the middle of sex with his wife.

"You know my wife, sometimes I wished I could kill our daughter and son."

"Kill your boss?" she asked, not having heard it right.

"No, decapitate those infernal creatures that came out of your womb." he said bluntly.

She laughed innocently, and dismissed his complaints as some kind of seasonal disease of fatherhood, underestimating her husband's incredible capacity to be a criminal.

"Oh, they will grow up in a instant and soon we will have the whole house only for ours. Don't worry darling."

But like an irritant ladybug, the common family man felt bitten by a question that he had difficulty to formulate in his head: was he really happy with his life?

In paper, everything was ok. Beautiful wife, two healthy kids, a work he sought since he was a child.

However, there was still that heavy weight in chest he had committed some error that needed to be corrected. That little incident was just the trigger for it.

Soon as his helper said he had no more tasks for the day, he turned to his helper, still checking the government's agenda with his usual expression of boredom.

"Helper" the common family man asked. "Are you satisfied with your life?"

The helper didn't even look back.

"I know I'm seem unsatisfied most of the time, but I really like my hot blonde wife and my offspring ok? I'm not like one of these guys that will I have an affair with a girl 10 years younger than my wife. That will not make me feel young again and honestly I was already pretty tired of life by that point. I didn't even wanted to marry! So yeah, I'm very satisfied with my life."

With this sudden outburst, and a little "cough" after, the helper left totally transparent how he hated the life of a married man.

Then, like a terrorist group until then unnoticed that now you would notice everywhere on the papers, the common family man walked back home to see teenagers laughing, talking and flirting.

A sudden weight fell over his chest, and he wondered:

_Am I growing old?_

Of course he was growing old, everyone grows old, but it hadn't sink in to the common family man before.

He decided to suggest something for his wife hat they could do with their daughter tonight.

When their mouths disconnected, the common family daughter began to cry in despair as her vagina bled, mark of her violation.

Was in this moment that the common family mother lustful wrath ceased and the real, very real consequences of what she had done spread through her head like a wild fire.

She was going to be a grandma at 30!

No, I'm too young for that!

Looking at her molester husband sleeping with his cock exposed and at her daughter crying silently while cum came out of her violently violated pussy, all that the common family women could do was fall on her knees and put her hands on her head out of despair.


End file.
